Ikebana
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: Six very different high school students are brought together by a single ikebana garden. AU, the characters are the Akatsuki as if the Akatsuki organization was never created. Please R&R!


This was a random idea

This was a random idea. If you don't know what an ikebana is, Wiki it or something. Each chapter of this is told in a different character's POV. This story is se up as if the Akatsuki organization was never created, and that everyone went to normal schools.

--

Itachi's Story:

Nobody knows me. I'm not one to talk. I never speak my mind. Nobody can even remember my name. I am not bothered by that, though. I am fine with being in the shadows. Safely hiding away from the girl's many rumors, and away from the angry boys. Elementary school was okay, pretty normal. I talked a lot back then, and I was popular. I had everyone as a friend. I was happy. I cannot imagine my life if it were like that now, everything would be different. You're probably wondering what happened to me.

In middle school, everything suddenly changed. It happened in seventh grade. Sixth grade was normal, the same as the past years. But in seventh grade, at the end of the year, something terrible happened. It was another normal day for me. Talking to my friends, etcetera. That morning, I had gotten into an argument with my little brother, Sasuke. He is very emotional, unlike me. While I was talking to my many friends, Sasuke stormed up to me.

"Itachi!"

"Oh, little brother. What could you possibly want? Need help with homework?" I always teased him like that. I was way smarter than him.

Sasuke was still upset about that morning: "I fucking hate you!"

I acted as if I wasn't bothered by what he just said. "That's a very bad word, Sasuke. Definitely not a word for a new sixth grader to say. Did your bad friends teach you that word? That bad Naruto kid?"

"I don't want to listen to you! You know why I hate you!!" I did know. It was a terrible secret that I had hidden forever. The whole Uchiha clan tried to hide it. But Sasuke had to say it aloud, to everyone at school.

"You killed mom and dad! With your own hands! It was your fault!!" The room was now silent, except for Sasuke's whiny whimpering. People started talking:

"Is that true?"

"Itachi-chan killed his parents?!"

"How cruel!!"

"You made Sasuke suffer!"

"How dare you?!" The comments against me continued. I stood in complete horror. Finally, the teacher walked in and told everyone to take their seats. By lunch, everyone knew about it and hated me. I was, for the first time, alone. Nobody wanted to talk to me. I didn't try to talk to them. They would just tell me to go away. So, from that point on, I hid in the shadows.

We are now in our last year of high school, and everyone has seemed to forgotten about me. And my secret. But I am still afraid that they will remember once I start talking again.

In gym class, there is one particular person that I hate. He is a transfer student that moved here from who-knows-where the third year. Nobody knows where he was born, he was found in a religious camp for people that worship something called "Janshin". He thinks he's the greatest one around. But he is not. One time, sensei made us run five miles around the school. He laughed at the people that could barely run one mile, but once he started, he ran less than his comedy relief. Nobody made fun of him, though. He was very violent. He would nearly kill anyone that looked at him. Who knows what he would do to someone that made fun of him.

One day, I was walking around with my sketchbook, looking for a place to draw. The art teacher had told us to find something outside to draw. I walked the opposite way everyone else did. I wanted to be alone. The art teacher looked over my way for a few seconds, but then she just shrugged and continued walking. While I was looking around, I saw something new. It was a small garden. It looked very well arranged, but it was still small and obviously new.

"What is this?" I asked myself. I did not notice the art teacher behind me.

"That's the new ikebana garden! The principal will probably take it down soon, since the gardener in charge of this recently moved away. I'm sure it'll stay if students try to grow the garden!" She looked over at me with a look that said 'that means you', and then she walked to the other students far away.

I normally don't like flowers and nature-y stuff, but I was strangely attracted to this garden. The ikebana was very symbolic, in my point of view. The top flowers mean heaven, middle means earth, and the bottom flowers mean hell. I already knew how to kind of make an ikebana, but not very well. When the teacher told me it was probably going to be killed because the gardener had moved away, I was sad. This potential garden was going to be crushed, never to return.

I sat down in front of the single arrangement. I thought hard as I drew it. The art teacher was surprised how well I drew it. It was definitely my best drawing. I thought of a plan as I drew it. I was going to save this garden.

--

The transfer student is Hidan, just in case you didn't notice. So, Itachi…likes flowers?! I will try to continue this story soon. Thanks for reading! Now, please review! (sorry if this is a bad story, it's just a random idea I had right now!)


End file.
